The Portal
by 8andit0
Summary: Finn has been pushed through a portal by Princess Bubblegum, but what happens when the experiment goes south? Where is Finn? What happened to him? Rated M for rape, cursing, sexual content and blood
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As Finn and Jake walked through the door to their tree fort Finn said to Jake, "Dude, I am so sick of the Ice Kings STUPID fan fictions." "Ya, but only the ones where he makes himself the hero, that's just too weird for me." As they walked upstairs Finn thought aloud, "What if we actually could go to another universe?" "That would be so lumpin awesome; we should totally ask PB if she could make a portal."

"Let's ask her tomorrow, I am too tired to go." "Okay."

**The next morning**

As Finn woke up he was instantly hit by the alluring aroma of his brother's bacon pancakes. As he got up he wiped the sand from his eyes and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

As he got out of the shower he heard Jake yell up to him, "FINN! Pancakes are ready!"

"Be down in a second!" He yelled back, he grabbed his shorts and his shirt and he climbed down the ladder.

Once he was down there he saw Jake placing two plates of pancakes, and Finn immediately sat down and ate his pancakes. The room was silent except for the sound of the two eating to their hearts content. As they finished eating they got up and headed out the door to the candy kingdom.

"Hey Finn, do you think that PB will be able to actually make a portal?"

"Probably." Before Jake could ask another question, they arrived at the front of the candy kingdom.

"Hi Finn," Said both of the banana guards as they passed. "Hi guys."

When they reached the castle doors Jake said, "I am going to go say hi to Lady." And he left before Finn could respond. Hey knocked and were greeted by Peppermint Butler.

"Hello Finn, how can I help you?" He asked. "I would like to see the princess please." "She is in her lab."

"Thanks Peps."

As they came to the door he walked right in and spotted PB. "Hey PB." Said Finn "Oh, hello Finn, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could make a portal to another dimension." "Oh, well it would take a few days to find the right formulas and to construct the portal, but I should be able to." "Thanks PB." He said gratefully. "No problem Finn."

As he left he got a call from Jake. "Hey Jake, what's up?" "I just wanted to let you know that BMO and I are going to be with lady and the pups for the week, Lady's parents are visiting." "Okay Jake, tell them I said hi."

As he got home he looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late. "Wow I was out for a lot longer than I thought." As Finn went upstairs he stripped of his clothes and got into his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

**(Two days later)**

As Finn was lying on the couch, a ring came from his bag that sat next to him on the floor. Reaching down, he opened his bag and pulled out his phone and saw that PB was calling him.

"Hey PB, what's up?" "I finished the portal and it's ready to go!" As Finn heard this, his eyes filled with excitement. "I will be over there as soon as possible, bye PB." Hanging up before he heard an answer, he dashed out the door, leaving behind his bag and his sword without realizing.

As Finn ran out the door he ran as fast as he could to the candy kingdom. He ran up the steps and knocked on the door while catching his breath. The doors opened, and he looked down and saw Peppermint Butler.

"Hey Pepper, I came to see the princess." "Go right ahead, you know where she is." Thanking Peppermint, Finn jogged to the princess's lab and knocked on the door. The door swung and he walked in.

As Finn walked in he saw the portal. It was a swirl of black, green, blue, and white. He stepped forward and was only about a foot away when he heard a noise behind him he turned only fast enough to see PB as she pushed him into the portal. As he fell, he looked up to see PB with an evil smirk on her face.

"Bye Finn." She said with an evil tone to match the smirk on her face.

As he fell through the portal it closed behind him, leaving him in the unknown with nothing but the sad expression on his face and a broken heart.

**(PB POV)**

As the portal closed, the evil smirk left her face and was replaced with a curious face. She had pushed Finn into the portal to see his survival skills as a hero. She planned to retrieve him from the portal in two days. As she busied herself in her lab, Jake walked in.

"Hey PB, have you seen Finn? I went to check on him at the tree fort but he wasn't there." "Ya, I just sent him through the portal to another dimension." She said as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"WHAT! PB, why didn't you call me and tell me that the portal was done." "Promise me that you won't flip out". "Fine". "Okay, well…. I kind of pushed him through the portal."

As Jake was about to yell at her and demand that she bring him back she said, "But I was only doing it as a test to see your brothers' survival skills as a hero." Jake opened his mouth to respond but paused for a moment. "Fine, but when ae you bringing him back? Also, if you pull another stunt like this wit out telling either of us about it first, well I hope you enjoy the Ice Kings' company." "I am going to retrieve him in two days." After saying that, he walked out of the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

**(Two more days later)**

PB was in her lab trying to get a certain vampire to leave, "Marceline, I am busy. Would you plea-"but she was cut short as Jake stretched through the door and said, "Your two days are up PB, go get Finn." "Wait, what happened to Finn?" said Marceline. "I pushed him through a portal to test hi survival skills and we are going to retrieve him now, wanna come?"

"Sure."

As Marceline and Jake watched PB opened up the portal, as it appeared it slowly grew until it was big enough to walk through.

As the small group walked through the portal, they ended up outside on a semi cloudy day. They looked around and saw a large tree, and perched on the tree was a teenager that seemed to be about 18. He had blond hair with a few black streaks I it but they couldn't see his face because it was in his book. He was wearing a black and blue plaid shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

They walked over to the teenager and PB said to him, "Excuse me sir, but have you seen a person known as Finn the Human around here?"

AS the man looked up from his book, they all had shocked faces. "Wow, it has been quite a while since anyone has called me that; actually I would say about hmmm, 3014 years." Said Finn, looking down at them from the tree branch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was silence as the group just stared, open mouthed at Finn. "Well, you know me apparently so... who are you?" said Finn, while staring at the group. The group just continued to stare back. As they continued to stare, Princess Bubblegum finally managed to say, "You don't remember us?" "Nope, haven't a clue who the hell you are." After he cursed, it managed to bring Jake out of his state of mind and he yelled, "FINN! That is NO way to speak to a lady!"

"Whatever, so seriously, who the heck are you people and how do you know me and that I used to be called Finn the Human?"

"Dude, its PB, Jake and Marceline." As they waited for Finns face to light up, nothing happened. He just stared at them blankly. "Sorry, just doesn't ring a bell," said Finn. "Finn, do you remember anything from before you came to this universe?" questioned PB.

"No, and how did you know about that as well?"

As they sat there Jake quickly said "Group meeting!" as they huddled in a small circle Jake whispered to them, "I think that Finn locked those memories in his vault, after all if you spent 3000 years away from the people you love, wouldn't you try to forget." "I think that Jake is right, but how do we get him to remember?" said PB. "He has to take the memories out of his mental vault himself," said Jake. "Let's just try and get him to remember," said Marceline.

As they continued to talk, Finn got bored of waiting and flew above them (AN: I will explain how he can fly later on.) and cleared his throat. As the group looked up, they stared in disbelief as they saw Finn hovering above them. As they continued to stare, they just shook their heads and PB said, "Listen Finn, I need you to try your best to remember the time before you came to this universe." "I don't see why you need to know, but sure." With that he flew back to the tree laid down on one of the branches, leaned up against the tree and closed his eyes.

The group stood there and waited for him, after two minutes of waiting they walked over to the tree and sat down at its base. After about ten minutes they heard a sound from up above them and they watched as Finn slowly descended, his hair covering his eyes. As he looked up they saw the tears in his eyes, "is…. is it actually you?" He whispered to the group. They all nodded, and as quick as possible, he tackled them to the ground in a bear hug. "I missed you guys so much."

They sat there for a good while, just enjoying the giant bear hug. It was PB who broke the silence. "Wait, you're not mad at me?" said PB. "No, after being mad at you for a while I got over it and forgave you; I honestly thought I would never see you guys again."

Once they detached themselves from each other, Finn floated up and sat back down on the branch. "I am really glad to see you guys, but why are you here?"

"We came to bring you back home." said Jake.

"Hmm I have to ask somebody first but if he says yes then I will come back."

"While we wait, would you tell us how the heck you are floating." said PB.

"Oh ya, you can't tell right now but I actually am not human, I am actually an angel, weird huh." As Finn said this, two enormous black wings appeared behind him. They stared in shock at his wings. "Why couldn't we see them?" asked Marceline. "When they first appeared when I was like, I don't know 16. I had to learn to hide them. So I figured out a way to make them invisible. When they turn invisible you also can't touch them either, so I was never found out; until a few years later.

"Here, I will just tell you the story of what happened when I went through the portal."

**Flashback 3000 years**

As Finn fell through the portal he was surrounded by darkness. He fell for a few minutes before he started to see light. He fell through the portal and fell from the ceiling of a large cavern. He hit the ground and was engulfed in pain, but not physical pain. As he laid there staring at the ceiling, the fact that he had just been pushed through the portal, with no way back, by the person he thought to be his friend, finally sunk in.

He was alone.

As he lay there he heard a sound. He got up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a large cavern; there was only one exit at the far end of the cave. There were small patches of crystals everywhere that produced lighting. Also, there was a palace in the middle of the cavern, a palace. There wasn't enough light to make out details but he could see the size of it, it was huge.

As he continued to stare at the palace, he was suddenly tackled to the ground and pinned. He struggled against the unknown force pinning him. After about a minute of struggling the being on his pack injected something into him, making his limbs go dead. He couldn't move!

As he was picked up he caught a glimpse of the person. It was a man, pale skinned, red eyes and fangs. It was a vampire. The vampire through Finn over his shoulder and floated to the palace. He was brought inside and dumped at the floor of a throne. The vampire just walked away leaving him there. He laid there for a little way and slowly started to regain feeling in his limbs. He managed to push himself to his knees. Then he heard two people walk in, the vampire from before and a new one, the other vampire was taller, bulkier, and had deep black eyes and looked as if his glare could actually kill.

As Finn rose, he was shoved back down by the vampire from earlier, he would have fought back but whatever had been injected into him had made him weak. As he struggled to stand up, the new vampire sat down on the thrown. He was shoved down once again, but this time, the vampire said, "Bow down before you new lord and master, The Vampire King."

**Just wanted to let you guys know, that the vampire king right now is not Marshall. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Finn sat there staring back up at the King, he retorted and said, "Ya right, the day I bow down to anyone is the day I die."

The Vampire King just stared back and said, "That can be arranged."

"Any ways, as long as you are a prisoner here, you will tend to the needs of myself, my guards, and the staff. You will provide cleaning, feeding, cooking, and other things."

In his drugged state Finn was becoming weaker, but he managed to struggle out one question. "And what are these other things?"

The King just looked down at him with an evil smirk and said, "Sexual needs."

At this sentence Finn paled, with the shock and the drug that was injected into him, he passed out.

As Finn woke, he looked around and saw that he was in a small cell. He put his hands around the metal bars and tugged, they didn't even shake. He looked outside of the bars, or at least he tried to. The room was to dark and he could barely see a few feet out of the cage. Realizing that it was no use trying to get out, he sat down to think about what had recently occurred.

As he thought he was filled with rage and sorrow, he had always trusted PB, always protected her, and did everything that she ever asked. Yet she had still betrayed him and used him as one of her experiments, a toy, a pawn in her game. She had always used him, but he was always blind. The pain that he had suffered for her, the pointless journeys made, the shit that he had done for her would have killed anyone else. Whenever she needed a lab rat, he was there, whenever she needed rescuing, he was there, even if it was a small crisis, he was there.

Then he thought about the people that he would never see again. Jake, his brother, his best friend; He would never get to see him again. He would never get to go on another dungeon crawl with him, never go adventuring again.

Marceline, the radical Dame who likes to play games. He wouldn't get Jam with her again or ride wolves. Just another person he wouldn't be able to see again. He would never again play pranks and wrestle.

Flame Princess, the love of his life. Sure he skronked up, but he was still hoping that he would be able to patch things up with her.

Now just adventures that he would never get to have.

Finn's train of thought was interrupted by the loud banging of a heavy door opening. He made out two forms approaching the cage. As they got closer to the cage he was able to make out there appearances. It was the guard from before, and someone else. The other person was a bit shorter than the guard. He had dark brown hair, dark red eyes, and the usual vampire fangs.

They reached his cage and the guard spoke, "This is Rasputin, he will show you where you will be working and what you will be doing. For your first week here you will only be doing cooking and cleaning. Though, next week you will be doing _other_ things."

Finn gulped when he heard that.

"you are to do exactly as Rasputin say, if you try to run, disobey, or attack, the guards will attack you and you will be beaten until you do not fight back anymore, understood? Yes, okay.

"Moving on, Rasputin will show you around today and tomorrow you will start working."

After he said this, he took a key out of his pocket and he opened the door to his cell. The moment the doors opened, two guards appeared and they came in and shackled his hands. They picked him up and shoved him through the door. They both placed a hand on either of his shoulders and started to push him towards the door. All he could do was walk with them until he had an opening to try to escape.

They walked out the door and entered a dark corridor that had a torch about every fifty feet. They tuned to the left and started to walk towards one of the torches. As they approached the torch he could make out some of the details in the corridor. The walls were made of old worn bricks and the ceiling had a wooden beam about every ten feet. On one of the beams, he saw a small bat perched there, as he looked at the bat, it looked back. He was startled as the bat grew until it was a vampire. The vampire sat on the beam and as we passed he saluted to the guards and shrank into a bat.

After seeing this, Finns mind began to turn. 'Because the bats are so small, they could probably have them on every couple of beams above me, also they have the advantage of being able to see in the dark. Even if I can get away from the guards behind me now, I would be captured almost immediately.' After thinking about it for a while, he decided that he would have to attempt an escape later, when he understood his situation more.

They walked a bit more before the vampire Rasputin, stopped next to a door.

"This is the kitchen; you will learn how to cook all types of food, most of them red. Every day you will be escorted here by guards and you will learn to cook from the chefs. But don't think that it will be easy because not only will you be the cook, but you will occasionally be the ingredient to. The chefs here use all types of blood in all of the meals; we haven't had human blood in hundreds of years so it will be a special treat." He opened the door and they walked in.

Finn scoffed at Rasputin, "Unless you like burned pasta (Still can't figure out how I managed that), I won't be of use here."

"Then you will be taught," he immediately retorted, "And if you still can't cook then, then you will be only used as an ingredient."

The kitchen was a lot like the hallway except it was lit a lot better. The room was huge; there were many counters that were occupied with trays of food that were currently being made by the dozens of chefs running around or a choice few who were floating.

One of the chefs floated towards us and introduced himself, "I am Jacob, and I will be the one teaching you to cook." After introducing himself he shepherded them out of the kitchen.

They went down the hallway towards Finn's cell. They went in and Finn saw that his cell was lined up along with other but it had been too dark to see the other cells earlier. He was shoved back into his cell and the door was immediately closed and locked behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys, its 8andit0. I am changing the story to 1****st**** person since I find it easier to write that way. Don't forget to review!**

The next week past swiftly as I went about my new jobs.

Every morning I was rudely awakened by a guard with Rasputin by his side and brought to the kitchen where I "helped" to make breakfast. Though I wouldn't call it helping since I kept messing everything up, on purpose.

Really, you would think that they would be smarter than to make me cook their meals for them when they had just captured me.

After I would "help" cook breakfast, I would be dragged around the palace to clean, though they always get angry at me, I have only broken 12 vases and 3 portraits. I said I was sorry.

Then I would go back at lunch time and "help" once again, then clean again, then cook again, then clean again. It was just a cycle that I did every day, over and over again. Though, the worst part of everyday was at the end of my day, when a few guards would come into my cell and hold me down. They would stick me with a needle and take some blood for the next day.

That's how my week went, day after day. That is, until the chef had enough and refused to even allow me into the kitchen. Though they still continued to make me clean, though they might start to notice that there are a few less vases.

But at the end of the week, when I was woken up Rasputin wasn't there. I was dragged out of my cell by a guard and when we reached the door, we went the opposite of the way that we usually go.

I was dragged down the long corridor until we reached a set of red double doors lined with black and gold. The guards opened the doors just enough to throw me into the room. I head it slam behind me as I looked around the room.

It was a large bedroom. There was a large red bed with black pillows in the middle of the room, a door on both sides of the room and just normal stuff that you would find in a room.

I started to walk towards the center of the room, when one of the doors opened. The vampire king walked in and started to approach me. I quickly too a few steps backwards, but he changed his course so that he was headed towards me. I kept backing away from him until my back was pressed up against the door, I quickly turned around and grabbed the door knob and pulled in a pointless struggle for freedom from the man walking towards me. I kept pulling but the door wouldn't budge, I was suddenly grabbed from behind, lifted up and thrown across the room. I landed up against the end of the bed, banging my head I the process, hard.

**(Lemon)**

I looked up to see the king with a look of lust on his face as he came closer. Before I knew it he grabbed me and threw me onto the bed. He jumped onto the bed, grabbed me and flipped me over on my stomach. Before I knew it my clothes were literally torn off as were his.

I shrieked in pain as I felt something enter me. Back and forth he thrust, as tears streamed down my face and I continuously let out screams of anguish. Those screams of anguish turned to sobs, those sobs turned to tears, and those tears turned to accessional whimpers as the king broke me.

For hours and hours, all I felt was pain from the shaft continuously leaving and entering my body, but all I could do was sit and whimper. I felt something warm inside of me as I realized that he had finally finished and these hours of torture would finally end, or I thought.

As soon as it had stopped, it started again. And in a low gruff voice he whispered in my ear, "You do realize that vampires have enough endurance, that if they wanted to, they could go on for day?" My only response was a small whimper as he rocked back in forth, his shaft continuously penetrating me.

I don't know when it ended, but it finally did. He had broken me and I was just to except it.

**(Lemon over)**

I was carried back to my cell with nothing on, so that I couldn't hide the shame of what I had become. I was thrown into my cell like a used toy, cause that's all that I was, all that I was going to be.

**Time Skip**

The years went by, but nothing changed. It was always the same.

Help clean in the morning, spend my night with the king, sleep, wake up, clean, etc. That's how it went, day after day, year after year.

Though, one day there was a change.

I woke up and was about to go clean my masters palace, when I felt a twinge of pain in my upper back. I reached behind me and felt… a feather?

Why the hell was there a feather on my back?

I plucked it off my back, though the action was a painful one, and brought it out in front of me. It was a white feather, a pure whit feather that glistened in the small amount of lighting.

I felt another twinge of pain in my back, I reached back again and felt where the twinge was, another feather had just popped up. I was about to pluck this one as well but stopped as I was overcome with pain and collapsed. I lay there for who knows how long as pain enveloped me.

Finally, the pain stopped. Why did it stop? I opened my eyes and saw the tip of a white wing. Was that mine? My eyes widened as I realized what I was. I wasn't human, I was an angel!

This was bad, very bad. If my master found I out I would be beaten. I had to hide them, but how I don't really have anything to hide them under. I went to look at my wings, but found them… gone.

I sat up and waved my arms around, but I just couldn't find them.

Was it just a dream, a really painful dream?

No, I couldn't possibly. My dreams are never _that_ painful.

As I thought more about my wings, they suddenly appeared.

Maybe they just showed up when I wanted them to, and disappeared when I didn't want them there. I tried my theory out.

_I want my wing._ My wings appeared.

_I don't want my wings._ They disappeared.

_I want my wing_. My wings appeared.

I stared mystified as my wings appeared and disappeared but stopped when I heard the door to the room opened. Rasputin had just walked in.

"Okay, Time to ge-, "He stopped as he saw my wings behind me. Then, he smiled.

"Ha-ha! I knew it! I knew that you couldn't possibly be human!" he said excitedly.

"Aren't you going to hurt me, aren't angels like, the enemies of vampires or something."

"Yes, they are." H smirked at me, and then he suddenly glowed. As the glow dimmed, I could make out a person who looked just like Rasputin except, his skin was no longer pale, he didn't have fangs and… HE HAD WINGS!

I stared, shell shocked. "Wait, so you're an angel?"

"Ya, the wings kind of give it away. Anyways, now that I have proof that you're an angel, I will have to head to the kingdom and get some people to help rescue you." Still shocked and confused, I just nodded.

"Now, I don't know when I will be back, but until I get back. Keep your wings hidden, got it?" I just nodded again as he turned back into looking like a vampire. He quickly ran out of the room.

For the first time in years, I felt hope of having freedom once again.

The hope I had quickly died as I went back to my old schedule except, that Rasputin was no longer there. And after a year, I was found out.

I had woken up to the yelling of a guard who had come to collect me so I could clean. I wondered why he was yelling, until I realized that my wings were visible. _Shit_, I thought to myself.

The door to my cell was opened and I was tackled to the ground. In a daze, I was dragged down to the king's room. The doors were thrust open and I was dragged inside.

"Your Majesty; there is something you must see."

The king walked out of the bathroom with a robe around him, "What, what is it that you had to disturb me fo-"he stopped mid-sentence as he saw me, then smirked. "Well aren't you just full of surprises."

He walked over to me and grabbed my chin. Forcing me to look up at him he said, "Well I still want to keep you as a toy, but we can't have something so pure wandering around the castle, now can we. I guess I will just have to fix that."

He leaned my head to the side and before I knew it, his fangs were in my throat. I went limp as the world went black.

I awoke in my cell, feeling sore all over but dismissed it as it was a normal feeling. I looked over and stopped for a second. Since when were my wings black?

Suddenly, the memories came back and I realized what I was. I was a vampire angel, seriously! I doubted my life could get any weirder. But then a guard walked in but he seemed surprised to see me awake.

"Bout time you woke up, it's been 232 years."

**Hey guys, just wanted to apologize for the bad Lemon, I am not used to writing them. And once again, please review. I am always open to suggestions. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry for the late update, i lost all my files and had to rewrite this entire chapter. Also sorry for the shorter chapter, i wanted to give you guys something to read. Lastly, i wanted to let you guys know that in the next chapter the (very) long flashback is going to end. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Its been a few years since I have woken up, though practically nothing is different. The only real difference was that I had two holes in my neck and I couldn't die. I had thought that I would have all these cool powers but when I had woken up I had asked the guard about it. Apparently, since I am also an angel I can never be a full vampire so I am only immortal, a bit stronger and faster, and I could be burned by sunlight. So at least I got a few of the powers.<p>

Even though the schedule my has been the same, now that I have powers I am a bit hopeful that I will be able to escape. Even though I know that whatever attempts I make would be useless. But one can only hope.

Though, i am a bit happy.

I overheard the date. Its august 19! I am 249 today! So i have at least one thing to be happy about.

I was brought out if my thought by the sound of the door swinging open. One of the guards walked in and opened the door to my cell. I already knew what was gonna happen next.

I stood and followed the guard from my cell, down the corridor, and through the red and black double doors. I went and sat on the bed as I waited for the king to walk in.

I watched him saunter in from the bathroom with nothing on. As much as i hated this part of my life, I excepted it for what it was. I was no optimist, I saw everything for what it was. This was one of those things where you had absolutely no choice but to live with it. No matter how terrible of a thing it was.

He neared the bed and was about to speak, but was cut off by a loud rumbling. We both looked around in confusion as the rumbling got louder. All if a sudden, a small hole appeared in the wall. Then, the wall collapsed. On the king.

I almost cried out in happiness but stopped as i started to see someone's form appear through the dust. Then I heard a voice I never thought i would hear again in my life time.

"Rasputin?"

"Finn! Good to see your still alive!" Rasputin had FINALLY come back with the help he had talked about hundreds of years ago. As happy as I was to see him, I was still mad.

"232 years. 232 years! What the fuck! You said you were going to get help 232 fucking years ago! Do you have any idea what the hell has happened to me you son of a bitch!" I was seething in anger as I stood up and stalked towards him.

When I finally reached him instead of punching him, I hugged him

"I hope you know that just because I am hugging you doesn't mean I am not mad at you." He nodded and patted the back of my head.

Once I released him, I noticed the small crowd of maybe 5 or 6 angles behind him. One of them passed forward a cloak for me. I grabbed it and slid it over my bareback. I nodded a thank you.

"Finn," said Rasputin, "we have to go now. We can only go unnoticed for so long." Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out through the hole in the wall. As we ran he started to ask me a few questions.

"How old are you?"

"249."

"How long since we have seen eachother?"

"232 years."

We just went back and forth till he asked me one question that i didnt want to answer.

"How did you figure out how to change your appearance, hiding wings is something any angle could do but it takes years of practice to change your full appearance?"

I sighed and said, "It's not an appearance." He stopped in his tracks and I bumped into him. He looked back at me and had a thoughtful but sad look on his face.

"Hmmm, I am not sure if you will be allowed in the kingdom. Angels and vampires dont exactly get along but your… your both!"

He continued to think for a bit before grabbing my hand and continuing on our way. We twisted through the tunnels until eventually we saw a large, red, transparent wall. As we approached it we kept on running. I watched as a few group members passed through it. Rasputin and I followed behind them and as we stepped through the wall. We appeared on the top of a mountain with the moon glowing above our heads. I took a breath and looked around and saw something i thought i would never see again.

The Candy Kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys! I don't really know what to say in this author thing so... Comment and favorite! （＾ω＾)**

* * *

><p>I could not believe my eyes. Just miles away from where i had spent so many years of my life, was the fucking Candy Kingdom.<p>

Without even thinking I ran as fast as I possibly could towards the edge of the mountain and just jumped. I felt as my wings appeared and flattened out, catching the wind as I glided towards the Candy Kingdom. I slowly started to descend until I disappeared below the treetops. I crashed against a tree but I didn't care if I was hurt. I stood up and ran as fast as I could towards the kingdom, my thoughts nothing but anger as I fought my way through the forest.

I broke out into a clearing to see Rasputin standing there. I tried to run past him but not before he grabbed the back of my cloak, yanking me to a stop. I struggled as I tried to remove myself from his grasp but ended up in a bear hug from him. I hadn't realized it, but there was a steady stream of tears making there way down my face. I latched onto him as I sobbed into his chest, staining it with tears. He shushed me and rubbed the top of my head as I slowly calmed down till my sobs were nothing but the occasional sniffle.

"Better now?"

"Yeah," I murmured.

He let me go and slowly guided me in a different direction. We walked for a few minutes until we reached the group. He pulled someone away and they silently talked for a minute before returning to the group.

"We are going to keep heading east for a while. When we stop we are going to make camp then we will decide our next move tomorrow," he announced. He walked back over to me as the group started to walk eastward. "We are gonna walk for about a half hour... you okay?" he asked. I simply nodded to him as we started to walk towards the group.

As we walked I let my mind wander.

_If I was so close to the Candy Kingdom, then how come no one tried to find me? Are any of the people I know still alive, well obviously Marceline is, but what about anyone else? Where the hell are we going? What am I going to do with my life now? _

I continued to think until I accidentally bumped into Rasputin's back. I looked around and noticed that we had all wandered into a clearing. Some of the group members slowly started to walk around and throw these small blue squares onto the ground. I watched in amazement as the small squares turned into tents. I looked over as Rasputin threw one onto the ground nearby us and it sprang up into a tent. In the time of two minutes, the entire camp had been set up.

I tapped Rasputin on the shoulder and said, "Is there anything I can do to help?" He shook his head and gave me a small smile. "Come on, now that we are set up and away from danger I want you to meet the group."

He walked me over to the group that was sitting around a raging fire. We sat down on the ground together and he started to introduce me to the group. "Finn, this is Pip," He said as he pointed to a short girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She gave me a friendly smile and a small wave, "That is Damion," he said pointing to a guy with red hair and kind gray eyes. He simply nodded. "Over there, is Angelo," the guy he pointed out was tall, black haired and he had brownish-reddish eyes. "That is his twin sister Angela," he said nodding to a girl next to him that looked just like Angelo. "Lastly, Isaac, " he pointed out the guy who was standing behind Pip, he had green eyes, caramel colored hair and a mischievous smile on his face. When he finished introducing everyone in the small group, I got a few greetings from some of them.

We sat there and talked for a bit, just about anything and everything. After a while the rest of the group started to ask about me. I was a bit hesitant t first but they seemed pretty trustworthy.

"Why were you in there?" asked Pip.

"I was outside the palace and they came out and kidnapped me, I have been in there since I was 13 I think, maybe 14."

"Wait, why were you by the palace at all? It's not really a place that you can wander into," Angelo said. It was the first time that i had heard him talk, his voice was soft but a bit raspy.

"I was pushed through a portal to there by bubble bitch."

"Who?" they asked.

"Oh, sorry that's just my nickname for her. I was pushed in by Princess Bubblegum."

"Again. Who?" Said Issac.

"You know, Princess Bubblegum... ruler of the candy kingdom. Literally built the kingdom from nothing."

They gave me curious looks before Damion said, "Do you mean Prince Gumball?"

This time it was my turn to look confused. Who the hell were they talking about, "Who is Prince Gumball?"

"The ruler of the candy kingdom." Chimed in Pip. I thought for a second, where is it that I have heard that name from?

"Wait... this is the land of Ooo, right?" I asked.

"Nope" said Issac, popping the p, "Your in the land of Aaa. Where's Ooo?"

I just stared back at him for a moment, "I can't believe that the old coot was right," I said more to myself then to him.

"Who's the 'old coot'?" Asked Angela.

I sighed and said, "The old coot, is the Ice King. He lives in the land of Ooo. We always thought that he was crazy, which he is, but I can't believe he knew about Aaa."

"Why did you think that he was crazy?" Angela asked.

"Well, he had an obsession with kidnapping princess," I said, "he was just lonely but still, he used to right fanfiction about me and my brother, Jake, except they were different. They were based in a land called Aaa, here, and there was Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee, Ice Queen, Fionna, Cake, and pretty much everybody else in Ooo. The only difference was that the genders were different."

"That is creepy on so many levels." I heard Rasputin say from next to me. Everyone muttered an agreement. We went back to the normal conversation and after a while, they started to head to bed until it was just me and Rasputin sitting by the fire. I leaned against him and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Do you wanna head to bed?" he asked me. I nodded and felt as he picked me up and brought me over to the tent that he had set up earlier. The moment he laid me down I was out cold.

* * *

><p>I had my eyes closed as I finished telling them part of the story. (<strong>AN: That's right! There will be more ridiculously long flash backs) <strong>I felt as there arms rap around me in we joined in another embrace. We sat there in each others arms for a short while, but we were brought out of the moment by a tune playing from my phone. I broke away and reached into my pocket. Taking out my phone I clicked the answer button not bothering to look at the collar id.

"Hello? Finn speaking."

"Hey Finn! It's Gumball. He called me and said that he isn't gonna be back for a few days. Apparently, things are getting pretty hectic down there."

"Okay. I am gonna come by. But, could I ask for a huge favor?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"I have a few guests that will be staying with me for a few days before heading back to where they came from. Thing is, I will most likely be going with them. So, until then can they stay at the castle."

"Of course they can. Will you be coming back?"

"Of course I will be, but I need your help on something though. I will tell you about it when we get to the castle."

"Sure. See ya Finn."

"Bye."

He hung up and I put my phone back in my pocket. I looked at the three of them before giving them a small smile, "You guys don't mind staying here for a few days, right?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! Welcome to another chapter. This one is mainly a filler. Once again, I still have no idea what you are supposed to put in the author thingy mabobers... so, don't forget to comment and favorite. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>We walked towards the Candy Kingdom. Or floated in Marceline and my case. I was a bit upset from telling them the story but I was excited to show them the Candy Kingdom. They would be amazed by the place. I was also pretty excited to see Gummy for the first time in a while. We talk and everything but ever since Marshall left I have been a bit lonely. (AN you guys will find out more later.)

We walked in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before we approached the Candy Kingdom. We walked through the gates and I smirked as I heard a chorus of gasps from behind me. "Welcome! To the Candy Kingdom my friends."

The Candy Kingdom was like nothing you had ever seen before. Ever since Gumball had found a fast easy way to make candy steel he had been improving the candy kingdom. While everything was still edible, it was much more modernized and efficient.

We headed towards the castle as they continue to gape at the kingdom and all its differences from the one in Ooo. A while ago, the kingdom had been destroyed (I said I was sorry) and instead of a seeing it as a tragedy, Gumball saw it as an opportunity. He completely rebuilt the kingdom and made it a better place.

The streets were paved now and the houses were made of more durable candy. Overall, the place was made more efficient, beautiful, safer, and more enjoyable. I couldn't help but smile as i saw the new systems that had been put in place. I hadn't been here in a few years but the last time I visited, Gummy had shown me his rudimentary teleporter, now there was one on every block. I know that we could have teleported to the castle, but I figured that I would let them see the kingdom.

After a few minutes of walking, we saw the castle come into view. I always loved the castle, when it had been destroyed Gummy had allowed me to design the castle and it was one of my best projects. Ever since I escaped that hell hole, I had greatly broadened one of my abilities. I had spent so much time on the design that it took almost a decade for the castle to be fully built.

It had many different spires with bridges connecting them and each one was for a different thing. Also, the entire castle was built by a new element that Gummy and I had created. It was called grotenum. It responded to peoples thoughts and changed how it looked. Though, since its Gummy's castle it only responds to our thoughts. This meant that if one of the spires were growing overcrowded, with a simple thought, the entire thing would expand to fit his needs.

The entire castle had at least doubled in size since I had been here.

We walked up the steps to the giant double doors and waited a minute before they swung open. "Ah. Finn, it is great to see you again. The prince is in the kitchen." Said Peppermint maid. Nodding my thanks, I led our little group through the castle until we reached the kitchen.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I heard a small explosion and a train of curses. "Gummy!" I said walking into the kitchen, "how good to see you again."

He looked up at me with a startled and annoyed expression. I chuckled at the with frosting coating his face. "Nice to see you again Finn. I was working on my exploding cupcakes for next weeks pastry battle. Pulled off the cherry stem on accident, need to fix the delay." He muttered zoning out for a moment.

"Gummy! Over here."

"Oh. My apologies, I'm just very excited. And what did I say about calling me Gummy!" He said. "That you love it and that you want me to always call you that." I responded

"There is no winning with you, is there?" He said as I shook my head. "Anyways. Are these your friends behind you?" I nodded and smiled.

"This is Jake, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum." I said introducing the group, "these are the friends I was telling you about. They can stay here, right?"

"Of course! It is nice to meet you all. I am Prince Gumball. I will have Peppermint maid show you to your rooms whenever you wish to go to bed." He said.

I heard a chorus of thank you's from behind me with a "Gummy" thrown in there from Marceline.

Floating over towards him, I grabbed a cupcake from a stack of them and floated away before I could be hit by flying frosting. "Gee Gummy, for a prince you are pretty childish. Throwing frosting at me for Glob's sake!" I said in mock shock and disappointment.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you, " He said.

"Oh really" I said popping it in my mouth and chewing.

He smirked at me as I swallowed. "That was one of the cupcakes that the delay was correct." He said.

I paled (even more then I was already, if that was even possible) and swallowed nervously. I was about to say something but was cut short, by a tiny explosion coming from my stomach. I faltered and fell to the floor clutching my stomach.

"Uuuuuuugh! Curses upon thee and thy cupcakes Gummy. Jake! My brother. I require thy help in a matter." I said in an old fashion while beckoning him over. He knelt down next to me as I whispered in his ear.

When I finished he had a mischievous grin on his face and nodded to me.

I watched him waddle back over to PB and Marceline and tell them the plan. Gumball was to caught up in trying to make more cupcakes to notice our grins as we slowly approached him.

"GRAB HIM!" Marceline and PB quickly grabbed and immobilized him as Jake and I grabbed as many cupcakes as we could before running over to him... and shoving them down his shirt. "Run!" I yelled as Jake and I ran across the room and ducked for cover under a table.

We heard a massive BOOM and looked over the table. Gumball's face. Priceless.

Gumball was covered in pink and white frosting and had a cherry on his head. I laughed as I realized that Marceline and PB hadn't escaped the blast, so all three of them we covered head to toe in cupcake frosting. Me and Jake were too busy rolling around on the floor laughing to realize that they were walking towards us until they embraced us in a hug. It had to be one of the stickiest hugs in history.

All of a sudden, I was picked up off the floor by an invisible set of arms. My eyes widened and I let out a squeak before I turned around in Marshall's arms and kissed him on the mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Marshall has finally arrived! Yay! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi peoples! Thank you so much for your comments and suggestions. Other then that, the only thing I have to say is, oreo4551. Thank you for your comments but please don't type the ;-; faces. They are so scary. *shiver*. Other then that! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Marceline POV)<strong>

What. The. Hell.

Some vampire dude just floated in through the window... and kissed Finn. HE JUST KISSED HIM! Now trust me, I got no problem against gays, its just that I never really imagined Finn being into guys.

Wait a minute. Ya know, now that I think about it... he never really has been very good with girls. Wow. This makes a lot of sense. But anyways, back to the kiss kiss smooch smooch thing.

We all stared a them, waiting for them to stop kissing. Finally, Gumball cleared his throat resulting in Finn breaking the kiss and looking over with a blush on his face. Awww.

"S-sorry" stuttered Finn. Though the vampire dude behind him didn't seem upset at all. He just smirked and whispered something into Finns ear.

"Oh yeah! Introducing, Marshall Lee Abadeer, the Vampire King. Or as I like to call him my boyfriend." As shocked as I was, I was happy for the kid.

I looked over at PB and Jake but they just looked pissed. Wait, Vampire King?! This is the dude that captured and fucking raped Finn! What the fuck!

"Finn! Why are you with the guy that fucking kidnapped you?!" I screeched at him. He just looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? What do I mean?! He is the Vampire King." Realization dawned on his face before he let out a small chuckle. "That was the previous Vampire King. Your forgetting that that was around 3000 years ago, things have changed. Seriously, I may have not seemed the brightest, but I am smarter the Gummy over here."

"Hey!I am obviously smarter!" said Gumball. "Oh yeah! Then who solved the trans universal theorem when Gumball couldn't! Hmm! Hmmmmmmmm!"

I let out a small chuckle when I heard a small "shut up" from Gumball.

"Wait, so how come Marshall is the Vampire King? Also, I am honestly really curious about this, how did you two meet?" I asked.

It seemed that Finn was about to say something but Marshall quickly cut him off. "Oh, it was around 2000 years ago..."

**(YAY! Flashback!) **

(Marsh's POV)

I had beaten that guys sorry ass so easy, it was honestly pathetic really. Since I am, the new Vampire King I have a bunch of new responsibilities... _boring!_

Anyways, I might as well get started with checking the prisoners. If you didn't know, since the old King was a complete idiotic, unfair, douche. I am going over all the cases of the prisoners.

"Bring in the first prisoner!" I yelled to new guards, wow. I have guards. That's new.

I watched as the first prisoner came in.

(36 boring prisoners later)

"Next *yawn* prisoner." I mumbled sleepily.

Though, my tiredness quickly dissipated as the next prisoner walked in. He had long messy blonde hair with some black in it, huge sky blue eyes with a hidden sadness in them, and.. wait, were those wings? I looked down at the paper to see that it said Finnegan Mertens.

"You are Finnegan Mertens, correct?" I asked him. He nodded and said, "Yes your majesty, but please. Call me Finn."

I nodded back and asked him how long he had been imprisoned and why he was imprisoned.

"I have been imprisoned for, I think, roughly 1000 years or so. I was imprisoned for being on Vampire land and being an Angel, even though neither me nor the Vampires knew that at the time."

"And why, were you on Vampire grounds, and how did you _not_ know you were an Angel?"

"I-I. I can't remember why I was there, it was a very long time ago, but I remember that I did not intentionally end up here, Your Majesty. Also, I do remember that I didn't know that I was an Angel because I grew up believing that I was a human and being told I was human."

I nodded down to him, figuring that it was the only information I would get from him. "Alright, your free to go but you have to visit once a week." I know that he didn't actually have to come back but I wanted to see him again.

I looked back over at him and saw him staring at me in awe, confusion, and happiness. "So, I can just... leave?" He said to me in a hopeful tone of voice. "Well yes, but you have to visit once a week."

I looked down at his file to write something on it but was stopped, by a flying body.

"Thank you so much your Majesty! Thank! You! So! Much!" He said to me as he continued to hug me. Not really seeing another thing to do I hugged him back. He quickly got off me after a moment and before I could say another thing, he broke his shackles and ran out the door. Wait. Did he just BREAK his shackles?! What the hell. He could have done that from the moment he walked in here... why didn't he?

**(End flashback... for now)**

"and thats how we met. And just as I asked him to he came once a week. Every Friday at precisely 3 am. Though, I didn't really know about what happened till a while later. It actually wasn't until a long time after we got together. It has been 500 years or so since got together. When I had set Finn free, I was in a relationship with Gummy over there."

This time it was my turn to blush as I heard Finn say, "Yeah, and every Sunday night." with a smirk on his face.

"Wait what?" I looked over to see that it was the dog who had asked the question. But before I could open up my mouth, Finn answered.

"Every Sunday is orgy day of course." (AN Sorry XD I couldn't resist)

That looks on their faces were hilarious.

"Ya know what, I don't even want to know, " said the vampire girl. They all nodded in agreement.

This time, it was the pink girl, no not Gumball, who asked a question.

"Wait, why was Finn back in the palace? You said that you escaped with Rasputin."

**Hi peoples, sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoyed! Keep commenting I want to hear your thoughts on the story. Once again i am open to all suggestions and criticism. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi peoples! I am sorry for the late update, anyways. Are you ready for another really long flashback?! Cause I am!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Finn POV)<strong>

"Wait, why was Finn back in the palace? You said that you escaped with Rasputin."

It was Bubblegum who asked the question. The question that brought up those horrible times. "I was captured again." I said in a quiet voice.

** Le flashback **

When we had woken up the next morning we immediately started walking towards the Candy Kingdom. We walked through the forest, careful to avoid the sun spots because we had no idea of whether or not the sun would burn me. Being an angel and a vampire. As we approached the Candy Kingdom, Rasputin stopped and turned to me, "You will be staying here for a while until we are told whether or not you are allowed into the kingdom. We must talk to the king and queen before allowing you in."

Well that sucks. But seeing as I had no choice i simply nodded to him and we continued on our way. We figured out that I could go into the sun when I accidentally stumbled into a sunny area by the gates. After almost freaking out, I headed in with the rest of the group. We approached an inn and Rasputin gave me enough money to buy a room for a month and there would be enough left over to be able to buy food for year. Ok, that MAY be an exaggeration but you get the idea.

After a quick goodbye, they quickly left to go back to the Angel kingdom. Wherever that is. I rented a room for the next couple of days and put the small amount of items that I had on the bed. Grabbing a small portion of the money and making sure my wings were invisible I left the small inn and began to walk around the kingdom.

It was seriously creepy. practically everything was the same as in Ooo, the only difference was the genders of people. I saw a female Cinnamon bun. Creepiest thing ever. I headed back towards the inn after buying a few things. I bought a few sets of clothes to replace the cloak I had wrapped around me, a few snacks and a small yellow bull dog stuffed animal. I decided that I had done enough, even though it wasn't much, and I headed back to the inn. When I laid down, I was on cloud nine. I hadn't slept on a proper bed in centuries... literally. I don't know why, but I couldn't fall asleep even though the bed was reaally comfy. I had a sense that somebody was watching me, ignoring it, I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**-ZE NEXT MORNING-**

Today I decided that I was going to do some more exploring of the kingdom. I wanted to see if it was just like the one back home. Maybe I would even be able to meet Prince Gumball! I was tired of being confined and trapped and now I can finally be free to do whatever the hell I want. I changed into a set of clothing that I had purchased the day before, grabbed my money and headed out.

There was nothing for me to really do but wander around, so that is pretty much exactly what I did. At one point, I reached a rather... mysterious shop. I walked inside to a musty atmosphere and a dark room. "Hello?" I called out.

"Approach young one, and ask what it is you seek."

I looked to the source of the sound and saw some creepy ass lady walk into the dim lighting, "I am not sure what it is I seek. What is it that you have to offer?" I watched as her face lit up with a creepy smile. almost like a the Cheshire Cat smile. Creepy.

"Why, there is so much," she said as the tent was filled with light. I was in a book store. "Ah ah ah, it is not just a book store. It is a wizardry store. Spells and wands collected form all of the ages. Preserved for centuries upon centuries. Some even dating back to before the Great Mushroom War."

This place was amazing. It was bigger on the inside then the outside. The ceiling was high above my head and the walls were so far apart. It was filled with rows upon rows of books on one side and merchandise on the other. I saw signs hanging with deals on them. potion ingredients at special prices, wizarding lessons, buy one potion get one free, and... baking supplies? Strange but hey, I have seen stranger.

"What type of spell books do you sell?" I asked the lady. She once again smiled the creepy ass fucking smile and and said to me, "All kinds my darling. All kinds." I did mention she was creepy... right? "Like..?"

I heard a quick mumble from her and all of a sudden, my wings appeared. "Like I said dear, all kinds."

After that display, she left me be to wander the shop. I decided that I wouldn't get anything that day and went to leave the shop. But, as I walked out I accidentally bumped into a pink, gum dude. Kind of like PB but well, a guy. After apologizing to me he introduced himself, "I am so sorry, ah where are my manners. I am Prince Gumball."

So this was the gum dude they were talking about. Well alright then. "Nice to meet you, I'm Finn Mertens." Once we were properly introduced, he seemed fascinated in something behind me. Oh yeah. My wings.

"Ah! Prince Gumball! Coming in for your usual ingredients are you? Just give me a minute to wrap it all up." I turned around to see the creepy lady walking into a back room. "Thank you Mrs. Vitch."

He shifted his attention back to me soon after but before he could say anything, I interrupted him, "I am very sorry, but I must be leaving. It was very nice to meet you Mr. Gumball."

"Please, just call me Gumball and the pleasure was all mine."

I left the store and continued to wander around for a bit. Seeing as there was nothing I really wanted at the moment, I returned to the apartment.


	10. Author note

**Hello peoples**. **I have lost interest in this story for the moment. I will update but probably not for a while. Its not that I ran out of ideas or anything it just that the story isn't very interesting to me anymore. But. I do promise that I will continue the story at some point but for now it is on hold. Goodbye for now my wonderful peoples.**


End file.
